Back
by P.L.S
Summary: Snape and Karkaroff head back to Voldemort's side after the Triwizard. Why are they still alive? And why in the world would Voldemort still trust Snape after the Sorcerer's Stone?


Title: Back  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
Contact:  
  
Summery: Snape and Karkaroff are taken back just hours after Potter's leaving the Little Hangleton cemetary. Snape's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter books or movies, but this really needs to be explored.  
  
Word Count: 1200  
  
Rating: Tame. Like Mild Old El Paso salsa compared to real homemade chyanne and tobasco flavored salsa my Dad loves. (I think my Salsa Rating System works.)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
I smirked as Voldemort welcomed us above the rest of the Inner Circle, even with our lateness. Karkaroff and I arrived with what seemed to be perfectly normal reasons for tardiness on the day of their leader's arrival.  
  
Ah, so you two did not desert me as I thought. Voldemort drawling in his hissing voice. How a once lovely and elegant man could turn into a odd mix of his beloved pet and the tall figure that he once was was lost on me, but that mattered little. The Dark Lord was back from the spirit form that had once taken over that sycophantic fool, Querill. Both of us bowed on one knee before their pale and rather powerful master, bent heads to show submission while still higher than the rest for being able to get this close while not with our heads touching the muddy ground.  
  
Why would we my Lord? asked Karkaroff, sounding truly puzzled at that accusation. He was the picture of reverent loyalty, such as one would see in a child, or in a loving and totally dependent slave. I to played the role, but with more reservation than my fellow.  
  
Yes, why would I? Both of you are educators of the next generation, the finest of the minds in my favored group, and both actively working for my will in a realm dominated by Dumbledore. I do wonder why. Severus, Igor, stand. we both stand and take the required step back. After thirteen years it amazes me how we slip back into our former patterns.  
  
One must question the news that Snape has been actively protecting Potter. Malfoy's voice drifts up. Brainless fool. Probably can't see the Crusatous coming.' I thought with a mental sneer. Voldemort's cheek twitched as he perceived my thought, he also knew neither of us were insane enough to grovel or explain our actions. If he punished us or not, we knew we had no influence over his mind.  
  
Severus, may I come to your defense? Igor asks with a asking glance to Voldemort as well. I nod after we both see Voldemort's approval, My Lord, you know us both. How would it have looked if any of his students, even Potter died on his watch? Both of us are jealous of our reputations for competency, as I need to maintain my position, and Severus is in line for the Deputy Headmaster ship, then the position of Headmaster of the premier school in Britain, and your Alma Mater. If we dared to step out of our roles in front of the world, we both would be in Azkaban with your less than shining followers. As I understand from our correspondence Severus was pivotal in making sure your lap-lion cub came to you in one piece, and that the traitor, Black, remained the subject of the manhunt, which directed attention away from your machinations for some time. Not to mention we commiserated over the loss of our most promising lead, the Philosopher's stone. Igor's accented but commanding voice flowed over the silent group.  
  
They all recalled how Igor and I had always stuck together after he took me under his wing after my finishing of my education at Hogwarts. We both watched each other's backs and while Igor defended me publicly, I took care of our enemies in more discrete fashions. They were all going to get a reeducation in our loyalty and deviousness. It also worked to our favor that Voldemort valued us highly, and saw our relationship as a stroke of brilliance.  
  
Severus, what are you thinking? Voldemort asked with thinly veiled amusement, or it seemed that way to me. I couldn't hide the condescending smirk.  
  
My Dark Lord, you know you read the pages of the human mind like a book. I am confused as to why you ask me such a useless question, but I know your reasons are your own so I will never question you. I am also thinking over if I should have moved faster in 1991, but then again Dumbledore and Hogwarts are not easy enemies to negotiate in my subtle manner, at least if I wanted to go about my duties to you my Lord without letting that old fool lose his trust in me.' I thought rather loudly for him. He nodded a second after our eyes met, and he approved.  
  
My most loyal and clever of servants, both working as shadows in a world that you can not overtly control. Not like Lucius controls his politicos and Davis controls his news conglomerate. Voldemort praised them, It is you two I need, Severus, Igor.  
  
Whatever you wish, My Lord Voldemort, it will be done. Igor and I stooped low as he said this.  
  
Your every whim, My Lord Slytherin, becomes action the instant you please. I spoke and I knew he was smirking and looking very pleased that of all of the Death Eaters he called, we still knew and practiced the rituals and words needed with natural ease.  
  
You may rise. Igor, I need information that only your personal library and skills may provide. Severus, I need your skills this summer, watch Dumbledore and whomever he may call upon. No doubt Potter has warned the world of my return, but Davis will help in covering my actions and Lucius will make sure our dear Minister Fudge makes life hard on both of my thorns.  
  
Understood. Should I help ease the way for any of Malfoy's plots? I asked, making sure I knew how I was to act in public.  
  
I trust your judgment, act as you see fit. He answered with a dismissive wave of his hand, Good, God knows I simply can't respect Malfoy after his stunt in 1992. It cost you your lair in the walls of Hogwarts.' I thought. My Lord caught the thought.  
  
What did I lose? his voice was a near whisper that still echoed like a cracked whip for us.  
  
Potter knows of Slytherin's Chambers, and has very Slytherin tendencies. I stated in my stoic tone. Voldemort looked truly angry, he didn't plan on this.  
  
State your findings as clearly as you can. Ordered Voldemort, his eyes focused on me.  
  
Yes, My Lord. Potter is a parseltounge. It was revealed in a duel with the youngest Malfoy, who cast a serpent summoning and Potter reacted on instinct. I saw him hiss what was obviously a command, and the snake obeyed and was waiting for the next command before I banished it. As the year drew to a close it was found that through a childhood diary of yours, My Lord, Malfoy used a student to petrify a few students, a cat, and almost gave your memory a body. Potter found the secret to Slytherin's Chambers, killed your basilisk, and disgraced Malfoy in my eyes as well as in the eyes of the Governors. I finished letting my disgust show.  
  
I understand. Severus, I intend to talk more, in detail about the years I've been in less than my best form. Until then. I understood a command when I heard it. I bowed again and vanished as I fully lowered my head.  
  
I was back.  
  
---Finis---


End file.
